


Klutz

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCanary [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Sara Lance has been hired to take the place of the legendary Kara Danvers as the new assistant to Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media. She doesn't understand how someone so seemingly clumsy and...somewhat incompetent had lasted so long working or such a harsh woman.After spending a little time with her, Sara begins to realize that there is more to the other woman than meets the eyes. They have at least that in common.





	Klutz

Kara had been instructed to guide the new girl who was hired to replace her as Cat Grant’s assistant. She didn’t expect to see someone who matched her aesthetic to a tee. Sara was slightly darker in personality and a significant amount shorter, but Kara saw the resemblance in more than just their names. The main difference between them Kara noticed with envy was the inherent grace with which Sara moved. 

“We have to get going now if we're going to pick up Miss Grant's noon latte in a timely manner, Miss Lance. The line is always ridiculous. No matter what time of day you go. I'm a regular, of course, so I'll let them know they should treat you just as well as they've treated me over the years.” Kara patted the edge of Sara Lance's desk. 

“I’ll be right behind you.” Sara replied as Kara got distracted waving goodbye to someone over her shoulder and tripped over her own feet to fall onto the floor. She rushed to catch up with her new mentor and check if she was okay. “ Miss Danvers, are you all right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. You’ve probably already noticed, but I can be pretty clumsy.” Kara answered as she stood up. Sara also noticed that where a pretty nasty bruise should have been on her forehead, there was instead a dent in the desk in front of them. 

“It’s kind of hard to miss.” Sara teased. Kara shot her an amused smile and the former assassin felt like she was staring into the sun. She doubted she had ever smiled like that in her entire life. Not for the first time, Sara wondered at what kind of life Kara had led up to this point.

“Well, let’s get moving. We have even less time now.” Kara kept moving on as though nothing had happened. Sara stared into the taller girl’s face, bewildered and fascinated. It didn’t help that Kara was absolutely beautiful. Sara had more questions than she had answers. “Ms.Grant is extremely particular about her coffee. Especially in regards to the time it is delivered to her, the temperature, and what you say as you place the drink on her desk. Often she will put in her lunch order at the same time to be delivered at 1:35 pm and no later. If she asks for a salad, be sure to have an extra Big Belly Burger hidden in the bottom drawer of your desk where she can’t see it or smell it. Ms.Grant will likely request one between 1:45 and 1:50.”

Kara spoke quickly as she walked, not looking back as Sara struggled to keep up with her and to pay attention to everything she was saying. It was amazing that someone so clumsy and apparently spacey could juggle so many details. From Sara’s perspective at least, the kind of work Cat Grant demanded was nearly impossible. It also seemed Kara put in a lot of extra effort on Cat’s behalf that wasn’t strictly necessary. Sara suspected this was just another sign of how much she believed in Cat Grant… and CatCo Worldwide Media.

“How do you keep up with all of this? It’s _insane_!” Sara asked breathlessly as she scrambled through the crowded National City streets. Despite the many apologies she interjected as she bumped into passersby, Kara’s voice was more confident and assured than Sara had heard before.

“I’ve been at this job for a handful of years now. Mostly I learned from experience. When something isn’t exactly right, Ms.Grant is not shy about letting people know. I hold the record for the longest-lasting assistant...ever.” Kara bypassed the line and headed straight to the pickup counter where she spoke briefly to the barista, pointed to Sara, and accepted a tray of drinks. Sara was surprised to see three drinks instead of the usual two.

“You know my order?” Sara asked, surprise written across her face as she tasted the coffee. “We’ve only gone out for coffee the one time.”

“One more thing I picked up in this job… I don’t forget things. I remember pretty much everything now.” Kara scoffed and grinned down at Sara. The other woman had such a presence she often forgot that Sara was so much shorter than herself. “Especially when it comes to someone I think I could grow quite fond of.”

Sara found herself blushing, which was something she didn’t often do. There was just this look in Kara’s eyes that struck Sara deep down. Sunshine seemed to emanate through every pore of this woman. Sara was dreading the day when Kara moved on to her new job and leave her as Cat’s main personal assistant.

“You really love this job and you’re very good. Why are you leaving?” Sara asked as she struggled to keep up with Kara again on the way back to CatCo and deliver the boss her coffee. Sara noticed there wasn’t a single near-miss with dropping the coffee despite how clumsy she seemed to be all of the rest of the time.

“When I came to this job, I really wanted to be a writer. I have a degree in journalism which I haven’t used. This was largely Ms. Grant’s idea, though. I tried to convince her I could do both.” Kara didn’t look back at Sara as she spoke, but she did slow down as they entered the building once more. “Oh, don’t ever try to fool Cat by putting her coffee in the microwave to warm it back up. She can always tell somehow. It’s like a superpower.”

“That’s really impressive. Can I maybe take you out for dinner tonight? I’d like to pick your mind some more and hopefully get to know you a little bit better.” Sara asked as they stepped into the elevator. She stared into Kara’s eyes as she sipped her coffee. 

“I would love to. That sounds kind of like fun.” Kara smiled happily, her eyes glittering. Sara seemed to pick up on all of Kara’s little quirks and mannerisms. She was half-afraid of Sara taking her out to dinner and the other woman immediately asking her if she was Supergirl. Still, Sara Lance would be completely worth it.


End file.
